True love is your destiny
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: After Emma brings Marian to Storybrooke, Regina isolates herself deciding to move on from her true love because she thinks Robin is happy with his wife. However things are not what they seem or are they? Give it a chance, please. Outlaw Queen fans! One-shot.


**Hello everyone! I´m writing this story because I can´t wait to see what will happen to Outlaw Queen after Marian´s arrival! Regina and Robin look so perfect together...so this is my version of what will happen on season 4. PLEASE REVIEW! Don´t hesitate to message me if you have any questions. **

**I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

She had avoided leaving her mansion in the last couple of days, all because she didn´t want to see _them. _Afterall they were a happy family again, something Regina apparently would never have regardless of how much she changed.

The Charmings stopped by a couple of times to see how she was doing, something that she really despised. She wanted to be alone, just like she always was.

"I´m really sorry, Regina. I only wanted to help her."

"Right, of course you wanted to help Marian. That´s what The Charmings do, isn´t it? They help everyone, regardless of the consequences!"

Emma and her parents flinched at her tone of voice. It was cold and devoid of any emotion. Regina felt like the Evil Queen again. Maybe she just wasn´t meant to be someone else.

"Robin is your true love, Mom. He will came back to you!"

The Queen caressed her son´s cheek. Henry was the only good thing in her life right now. The only thing that she didn´t regret.

"None of that matters, Henry because I still have you."

It was a lie. She knew it, The Charmings knew it even Henry knew it, but hell would freeze over before she confessed how truly hurt she was.

She smiled, something that she had rarely done in the last two days. Henry kept coming to visit her, bringing her chocolate because he was sure it would cheer her up. The teenager even spent the night with her, making her feel _almost _whole again.

"You should talk to him, you know? Things may not be what they seem." said Tinkerbell when she visited her.

She ignored the blonde. Regardless of what everyone said, she would not let her guard down again. At one point she even contemplated burying her heart somewhere no one would ever find it, however she knew that her son would never allow that to happen.

It seemed that her mother was right afterall: love is weakness, but Regina couldn´t bring herself to become stone cold again. Henry still needed her and that was all she needed to move on.

Eventually she decided to end her own pity party and leave the house. They may not be in the Enchanted Forest anymore but the inhabitants of Storybrooke still saw her as a queen and that was exactly how she was going to behave from this day forward.

As the former villain walked the streets of Storybrooke she noticed people stared at her with slightly pained looks, like they knew something she obviously didn´t. What was it?

"What?" she eventually screamed, tired of the stares she had received during the day.

Silence fell over at Granny´s diner.

"Mom, you don´t know?" asked Henry who was drinking his usual hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

Seeing his mother´s lost expression, Henry opened his mouth as if to answer her, but another voice was heard.

"Miss Regina!"

She froze in her seat. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Roland´s voice. With him was his father, Robin, who she avoided to look at.

Regina hugged the child. He may not be her son, but she loved him like he was hers. She just wished things had been different, because maybe that boy would grow to love her as well one day.

"Hello, Roland."

Her voice was far from steady. Crossing her fingers, she hoped this "reunion" would be over soon.

"My lady." Robin kissed her hand despite her best efforts to stop him. "Where have you been, Regina? I was beyond worried."

"There is no need to be. I can take care of myself just fine." She snapped.

Hurt was clear in his eyes. She wanted to slap him, really. How could he be worried about her? After he saw Marian that night, he seemed very happy to see her. To Regina that clearly meant he chose his not-dead wife, instead of her. Even though they hadn´t known each other for that long, she felt a very strong bond with the man, or at least she thought she did.

She tried to convince herself, in the last couple of hours, that what she felt for him was based in Tinkerbell´s prophecy. She had imagined a perfect romance based on nothing but a tattoo, which made her feel ridiculous.

He tried to touch her, however she stepped back.

"What´s wrong? Why are you behaving like this, my love?"

"She doesn´t know, Robin. My mom thinks you chose Marian over her." Intervened Henry, making his mother blush.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? What don´t I know, Henry?"

The two males looked at each other, uncertain of what to tell her.

"Marian and I had a small _disagreement_ a few days ago… I´m afraid that this realm has changed her."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw her, I was incredibly happy. I never thought I would see her again." _No kidding_, thought Regina with an annoyed expression. "I helped her get settled at Granny´s and even though there is a part of me that still loves her and always will, I had to be honest with her." He paused, looking directly into her eyes.

"I confessed to her that while she was gone, I fell in love with another. You. " She fought the urge to smile like an idiot. "However her reaction was much more violent than what I expected. She started throwing things around and her eyes were red. Needless is to say that my son, was beyond scared. In all my years in the woods, I have never seen anything like that."

Tinkerbell was right. Things were not as they seemed.

"Sorry, but I can´t help you either. Maybe Gold can…"

"That´s the thing, mom. Mr Gold said this is fate´s way of making her disappear. She was meant to die in the Enchanted Forest but since Emma saved her, she is going crazy."

It made sense if she really thought about it.

"Oh."

She sat down and Robin, Henry and Roland did the same.

"I think it´s because she´s getting in the way of true love." Said Henry.

Robin smiled and grabbed her hand. Regina felt uncomfortable, but she didn´t have the courage to pull away. She missed and craved his touch badly.

"Henry, not everyone is like your grandparents, you know? Sometimes true love doesn´t win. My mother taught me that."

"Don´t speak like that, Regina. Don´t give up on us just yet."

She didn´t want to, really but her survival instincts were telling her to run and forget everything that had happened between them. Should she follow them? Would Henry still love her if she reverted to her evil and cold self?

"Where is that Evil Witch?" yelled a voice from the entrance of the diner.

Marian. This was exactly what they needed right now!

She looked frantic. Her clothes and hair were a mess and her eyes were blood red, like Robin had said before.

When she spotted her husband and the other three people sitting at a table, she snapped.

"How dare you witch, to steal my family? You´re evil! You don´t deserve a happy ending!"

Marian grabbed a knife from a nearby table and marched over to Regina. The queen however, made her stop with a wave of her hand.

"Listen, wood lady. If you wanna kill me, you´ll have to wait for your turn. There´s a long waiting line for that!"

"Mama you´re scaring me!" Robin´s ex-wife or whatever the hell she was now, ignored her child and kept trying to stab Regina.

"That is enough Marian. Don´t speak to her like that."

"You´re choosing her, Robin, instead of me? The mother of your child?"

He sighed and asked Regina to let her go, which she did.

"I have chosen her a long time ago."

Marian fell to the ground still clutching the knife in her hand. Roland was hugging Henry, while Robin was looking at the three of them to make sure they were alright.

Everyone in the diner looked speechless. Not even Captain Hook made a snarky comment.

In the middle of the commotion, no one noticed that Marian had gotten up. She looked lost. Broken, even.

"Well, your Majesty if I can´t kill you, I´ll kill what you love most." The brunette advanced towards Henry quickly.

By instinct Henry´s adoptive mother created a fireball in one of her hands, threw it at Marian, burning her alive.

Everyone started screaming. The few people that were present were fairly scared especially little Roland, who started crying, while his mother´s ashes fell on the ground.

"I´m so sorry. " muttered the witch while hugging Robin´s son tightly. She knew what was like to lose a mother and she didn´t wish that pain on anyone. What happened next, surprised Regina to say the least.

Robin hugged her in the fiercest hug she had ever received.

"I´m sorry. " she muttered again. "I didn´t mean to kill your wife…"

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. He kissed her like he hadn´t seen her in years. It made her feel wanted and loved.

"That was not my wife. Marian wouldn´t try to kill a child regardless of the situation." The archer touched Regina´s cheek and caressed it. "I´m just glad you and Henry are alright."

This time she was the one that kissed him. Tinkerbell was right, this was her second chance at love and she would rather die than waste it again.


End file.
